Jeff the Killer
I saw a man on the internet when i was one years old. I sended him a message he told me i was very bold. why? I asked him why do you think like that? he said: because my face is very white and my eyes are very black. I said okay, there's no need to shout. please tell me your name I'll know what is about. He said this very seriously hi my name is jeff and I cant find anything that seems to rhyme with jeff. So i ask him what is your full name? he replies; jeff the killer and killing is my game so he asks me: are you foreign? and i reply: I don't know I was only just born around a year ago. why do you think that? I ask. you're a curious young lad. he replies: I think you're foreign cause your speling and grammer is bad. I need to change the subject i feel ashamed. what is speeling and grammer anyway? I'm not to blame. where's your address? he asks. why does he want to know? because i want to kill you, he says. oh. i give him my adress then he says im out of luck he will come and kill me tonight shit, damn fuck. so i change the subject again i say happy birthday he tells me im scaring him and I'm more insane than him but its good i should continue this way. i listen to everything he tells me to do he tells me he controls my life so he tells me to go and get a knife. so i do that and then i asked him waht i do stick it into someone you see before i go to the loo so im waiting and wetting myself suddenly the door swings open beside the shelf. my mom comes in she starts to shout LITTLE GEORGE ARE YOU CHATTING ONLINE!? WHAT IS THAT ABOUT? As she looks at the screen and reads the words i try to pierce her bone but its not working WHY JEFF WHY my mom must be a stone... ;A; mom telephones social services she says "my baby is a psycho" then she runs away and never comes back oh no. so i hear a knock at my door im wondering who is it 'its jeff the killer' says a voice open up, kid. so i open the door and a man comes in his face is white, his eyes are black his mouth is very thin. hi there jeff i say go to sleep says jeff i say: okay. so i climb in the cot and wait for jeff to tell me to get up again there's no more food left. so i know you hate me i know this poem sucks i tried to make it rhyme but now its just fucked maybe thats because when i was one years old I died from a stab wound and now I am a ghost. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Engwish Category:Troll pasta